


Art: Unbelievable

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Bees, Flowers, Fluff, Humor, Inspired by Fanfiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Clea2011's hilarious 'Bee Happy'</p><p>Once upon a time there was a bee called Merlin...</p><p>This fic made me laugh so much, this is just a bit of ludicrous fun!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bee Happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093748) by [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011). 



[ ](https://imgur.com/jElgGhQ)


End file.
